The History books
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: Duo muses on how crappy the history books are. Please enjoy. sorry for dying for so long. i was busy with school stuff like failing four core classes and watching tactics. this is no pairing GASP! Duo-centric cus its duo's mind. REVIEW! coarse languag


**The History Books**

**By:** Whil-o-whisp

Normal disclaimers apply, ne? I don't own them, if i owned them, well, there would be a whole lot more yaoi and a whole lot less relena.

Sorry for not putting anything up in a long time. Lets see, what has happened- My dog chewed up the notebook I had the revenge of Devimon in, I am going to have to repeat a grade cus I failed all four core classes, and I'm spending all summer with my sister. Woot to the last one.

This is a story I wrote a long time ago about how the history books are biased and its mostly Duo Maxwell's musings about it. I, ummm, I don't know when I wrote it truly, but I was cleaning out my documents folder and I found it, decided to put it up for all of you. ;P hope you all enjoy the crappiness of it all.

Duo's POV

* * *

It is the winners who write the history books. I knew this. I knew that the history books would only mention in passing that we Gundam pilots, if we're being technical, are terrorists. We started out as terrorists and we were always terrorists, till we were Heroes.

They wouldn't mention that me, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and even Quatre, had all killed innocent people, who had not even picked up a gun. The History books wouldn't tell the whole story, how Heero accidentally killed his first friend, or how Quatre was to blame for destroying colonies, or how Wufei killed trainees in their sleep. And they wouldn't tell how betrayed the pilots felt when Trowa seemed to join the enemy, not once, but twice. And they sure as hell wouldn't say how I had been planning to kill myself many a time. Oh don't even think about me being the happy go lucky guys who never thought about that. Its not the truth so get your flabby white asses over it.

And they wouldn't know how much pain we pilots went through. Heero Yuy, who was trained to perfection and never got to live a full life, not even half full, well, none of us did to begin with. Trowa Barton, whom lost his memory and his family at a very young age and until he was sixteen, he still didn't have a name. Quatre Rerbaba Winner, whom believed he was unloved and replaceable by his family. Wufei Chang, who had a wife (how she put up with him for any amount of time is beyond me…. Okay I can put up with him, not for long, but I can), but she died long ago. Duo Maxwell. Me. I had it hard. From a young age, my parents died, and then when I found another home, with Solo and a street gang, the street gang died out from a disease. Then, again, when I found yet another home in the Maxwell Church, with sister Helen and Father Maxwell, they were yet again torn away from me when the church was blown up, and sister Helen died in my arms. Just my luck, huh? Luck hates me, that's what my luck is.

Nobody would know how much pain we all went through, when none of us were more than thirteen, we had went through so much more than most people go through in their entire lives. Nobody would know how painful that is, or how many nightmares we suffer through.

The History books would not even mention that pain. The History books would not even care about the hurt and torment and torture we went through. It was hard to believe for me, at first, but it's true and I accepted it. I'd never like it, but I accepted it. No matter how much I want to tell myself that the books weren't biased, I don't lie, they are, and instead of telling the world how it was, how the pilots were not hero's, but terrorists, who had been hated, or how the colonies had been damaged many a time by the 'hero's' the world praised and looked up to today, we would forever be documented as saints. Fuck that.

I realized who did this to us too, a long time ago actually. Who caused us to be the heroes in the end, who caused us to be terrorists? The scientists. I hate the scientists who trained us. No, we hadn't been trained, we had been played, like marionettes, pull a string and we do their bidding. It sickens me. I would have rather died in that plague, or during the explosion, or with my parents then have been played my whole life. I took on the god of death emblem so that I could sanction my own life, but instead, I had only given myself an excuse for more pain. Did the Gods hate us? Were they spiteful towards us from birth? None of us pilots had a good childhood, and yet we still had to go through hell as young adults. Fuck it, Hell would be better than the shit we've been through.

No, if there was a god, I hate him. I have not seen any miracles, I'd seen dumb look, but no miracles, however I'd sure have seen a lot of death. And the history books only knew half of it.

* * *

A/N: Well? how was the 9xdrabble thingy mabobber? please fave and review! ONE-SHOT!


End file.
